A little fun can't hurt Right?
by harleyquinn03061
Summary: New kids come to Auradon, the children of Ursula, Captain Hook, Scar and Hades (who btw will be more like the one from the Percy Jackson series, and kind of like the one from Disney.) Will they be good? Or cause to much mischief?
1. Chapter 1

It has been a month since Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay left the isle, to be honest I wasn't surprised they stayed. Especially Carlos he always seemed sweet, and Evie seemed to caring. It was never particularly a bad thing, just not a smart thing here. As for the other two I'm not sure where the change of heart came from, but now that they turned good the next group will be going over and I just happen to be one of them. My twin brother Ash and I, children of Hades. He didn't want to, but I volunteered and he refused to stay behind with out me. I was currently walking to the place I called my home, but it never felt that way.

"Hey Ellie are you excited for tomorrow? I know I am." Brie jumped out from the shadows causing me to jump, her father being Scar and being half lion she is always stealthy and uses it to her advantage.

"Holy Zeus! Brie please stop doing that gods you scared me half to death!" I exclaim but give her a hug, showing affection for someone is something no one ever does but her and my brother are exceptions.

"Then you should be almost ready to visit your fathers palace.", she giggles out her startling green and blue cat eyes are shining with mischief; instead of her pupils being skinny black slits they're wide and she bounces with excitement.

"Shouldn't you be home packing?" I ask her wondering what she's doing, her smile goes away and her pupils go back to slits.

"No father is angered at me for leaving. It doesn't matter anyhow, cats don't need sleep remember?" Her smirk comes back but she seems more tense,

"I see. Come to my place with me, Ash won't mind." Her real hypnotizing smile comes back and shows her pointed sharp teeth.

"Sure of course, most of my stuff is at your place anyways." We start walking to my place, hand in hand. On the isle people try avoid anything to do with dating and love, so I'm not to sure where we stand. I've slept with both girls and boys but none of them were able to make me feel the way I do when I'm with Brie.

"I seriously think the only parents who are happy their kids are leaving are Ursula and Captain Hook, finally glad to get rid of their kids for good. It's funny because they both stink like the ocean, makes me feel sorry for Kenzie being a smelly pirate of course she has amazing hair though, and Vinny well he smells like fish like all the time. So they're probably just as happy they're leaving too." She keeps on rambling, I start laughing hard.

"Oh my gods Brie they don't smell that bad. And I don't know Vinny is kind of cute." She ends up squeezing my hand tight, which means she's mad at me.

"Yeah... cute, like his mothers ugly little pet eels. He can't compare to me, right?" She spits back, I giggle kissing her cheek;

"Of course. You're absolutely stunning." Brie's black tail sways back and forth. Brie is shorter than me, with ombre brown wavy hair, she's slim with black cat ears to match her tail.

"Thats better. I'm so glad The gaston twins didn't get a spot, they're so irritating." Brie quickly changes the subject as we see the apartment getting closer, the warmth leaves my hand as hers is no longer intertwined with mine. Thats what I hate about leaving the alley ways, no more privacy. Ash comes stomping out looking pissed,

"Damn it Ellie! Where were you? We leave tomorrow morning and you haven't packed a thing yet." His piercing black eyes flare with anger, his hair wasn't in it's usual spikes; his hair falling in black waves with blue tips. I smile at him,

"Chill Ash it's not like I have much to pack, and if Evie is still my friend I can easily ask her to make me more clothes." I try reason with him but he scowls and turns away from me. I smirk over at Brie, she only rolls her eyes and walks with my brother; I chuckle and run after them.

《¤》 In the Morning 《¤》

A black limo pulled in through the gates, everyone starring at it in curiosity. After Ash, Brie and I showed up the next one there is Vinny. He has blonde hair and silver eyes. He wore his favourite outfit, which was simple black pants, a purple flannel shirt with a black T-shirt underneath and his favourite pair of purple and black high tops, his mothers shell necklace lay around his neck. For an odd reason everyone everywhere liked wearing the colours of their parents. He nodded his head at us but didn't say anything, soon came skipping our way is Kenzie. She wore her favourite outfit also, a red pleated skirt with a white sweetheart necklined crop top, fishnets and her black boots, her fathers hat laying on her black curly haired head. She gave us a twisted smirk,

"Hey guys. I seriously can't wait, we'll finally have magic and wifi, candy and wifi." Kenzie automatically grabbed my brothers hand and leaned into him as he kissed her forehead.

"Since you're all here, I guess it's time to go." Said the driver in a bored tone, he opened the trunk and we threw our stuff in the back. Today I was wearing my black ripped skinny jeans, black shirt with the gray skull on it, my favourite pair of black heels, I used red eye shadow and Ruby red lipstick, it matched my blood red eyes, unlike my twin brother my eyes were red instead of piercing black. I had on all my black bracelets that clinked together whenever I moved my arms, my skull ring was strung on a gold chain and hung on my neck and finally my favourite leather jacket. Ash is dressed almost the same, the same black clothing with combat boots, only his jeans weren't skinny, his black skull shirt was more masculine and he spiked his hair up the blue tips standing out, and no jewelry, just the skull ring on his left hand that matched the ring around my neck.

"What do you guys think Auridon will be like?" Vinny finally speaks, his silver eyes have a far away look in them. He's chewing on something blue and sugary, his whole face seems to light up and he stuffs the rest in his mouth.

"I'm not sure. it couldn't be that bad if Mal and her friends stayed." I reply, they all give me funny looks.

"Did you seriously just say that? They were just to weak. I don't plan on staying and I'm going out on a bang so I'm unforgettable at Auridon and when I come back to the isle." Kenzie says with a laugh, Ash rolls his eyes but doesn't comment. We all soon grab something that I'm sure must be candy, I grab the same thing Vinny did only mines red. Once it touches my mouth my taste buds explode with joy, it taste like a sweet cherry, but after it's sour and my whole face scrunches up and I squeeze my eyes shut. They all laugh, mocking me.

"Oh shut up! Its so good but yet so sour." I finally get out as the laughter died down, Ash has the same thing and eventually takes a bite of his, Ash's reaction was the same as mine. Vinny laughs with delight,

"You're both babies." He teases, causing as to glare hard which only sets him off into laughter. I look over at Brie who seems nervous, my hand rests over hers and to my relief no one notices, she visibly relaxes.

"I say we get in to as much mischief as we can. Might as well have as much fun as we can while we're there, after all once we get sent back we won't ever get off the damn isle ever again." Brie pipes in, her smile stretches across her face making her feline teeth visible. Vinny smirks pointing out the window,

"Look we made it here already." I look out the window pulling away from Brie, the leaves fall down in mixes of oranges and yellows. People are around cheering and playing instruments, near what I'm assuming is the main building people are holding a giant welcome sign. Mal has her arms looped with king Ben, she's smiling brightly having this new glow to her. Evie, Carlos and Jay stand next to this petite plump women, whose standing in the middle. Once we get out Evie squeals but doesn't move from her spot, king Ben steps closer which causes Ash to stand in front of me automatically.

"Oh Ash calm down. This isn't the isle king Ben obviously means well if he has invited us to Auridon. My apologies your majesty. I'm Giselle this is my brother Ash-"

"And we're children of Hades." We say at the end in sync, my apology causes the other three to snicker and Ash to scowl. Kenzie laughs,

"Whoa Ellie since when have you been so formal?" she asks in a taunting way, king Ben only laughs.

"It's okay and yeah no need to be formal. I hope you'll like it here and fit in well. If you have any trouble, questions and/or concerns just come talk to me. I want you guys to feel as comfortable as possible. Until you're familiar with the school Mal and them will be your guides." Ben says in one breath. Brie walks over to Carlos,

"Carlos De Vil you haven't changed a bit have you." She purrs out, she stands closer to him than I'd like but she isn't my girlfriend so I shouldn't care. Carlos stumbles back into Jay blushing,

"A-Ann it's nice seeing you again" he stutters out.

"Actually it's Brie now." She stands back next to me, smiling at Mal and king Ben.

"Brie daughter of Scar. It's a pleasure to finally meet you.", Ben seems confused for a second.

"So you're eyes, ears, tail and teeth are real?" Ben questions, to emphize something Brie twirls her tail in between fingers.

"yes, it's actually quite annoying finding clothes, so I normally prefer my lion form until it comes to cleaning myself that's when I love being human." This statement causes everyone to laugh, The women in the middle finally stands forward with a friendly smile.

"Hello Children. I'm headmistress Fairy Godmother." We all look at each other smirking, so this is the famous fairy godmother.

"Like thee fairy Godmother?" I ask out in astonishment,

"Yes that would be me. I'm sure you'd like to settle in so may you guys take them to their room?" King Ben and Mal nod. Brie walks over to Carlos purring and running her finger from his shoulder to his chest,

"You and I have some catching up to do." Her voice is smooth and she's being seductive. I growl glaring at her, my fists clench and I bite my tongue from screaming things at both of them. The shadows around us flicker, no one questions it aloud but it obviously caught everyone's attention.

"Actually Brie I'm not available." Carlos says even though his face is bright red. Brie's eye brows shoot up and her pupils grow into circles,

"Ahh. So who are you with now? Are they hot?" Her question throws him off guard.

"Uhm I guess. Why?" He asks sounding so innocent, Brie smiles

"I like to know who I'm competing with." She states in a crystal clear voice. Blue flames erupt from my finger tips causing everyone to jump back from me,

"New ability? Lets see if I can do the same." Ash extends his hand out, his whole hand glows with blue fire causing him smile triumphantly.

"Look my flame is brighter meaning I'm stronger." He teases me, automatically distracting everyone. A grin spreads across my face,

"Shut up!" I screech punching his shoulder. He laughs as if I hadn't hit him at all, Brie locks eyes with me looking apologetic. I instantly look away from her giving her the cold shoulder, she wants to be that way so be it.

"Evie! Holy Hera have I missed you! It feels like it's been ages." I loop my arm through hers giving a genuine smile because I have missed Evie. Evie squeals again giving a huge grin in return, her blue hair was straightened today which was a good look for her.

"I know right! It will be weird at first but trust me, you'll love it here! And now that you're here it'll be so much better." She giggles, I send a sly smirk over to Brie and she hisses out in anger.

"Giselle I'd like to have a word with you. Now." Brie basically shouts, her voice trembles; out of anger or desperation I'm not sure. This causes me to laugh with out humor,

"Sorry Brie. But can't you see I'm catching up with Evie. We'll talk later." Her body tenses and she looks like a cat ready to pounce. Evie's whole face brightens as a guy with glasses walks out way, he smiles briefly at us and his cheeks tint pink when they land on Evie. "Evie! Hey uhm Guys." He speaks in an awkward way, looking kind of uncomfortable.

"Dougie! I want you to meet some friends. This is Vinny, Kenzie, Brie, Ash and finally Giselle!" Evie struts gracefully over to him, placing a kiss on his cheek. Mal smirks over at them, truly looking happy.

"You're guys' room will be next to mine and Evie's and same with the boys, their room will be close to Jay and Carlos. So why don't we hang out tonight in my room, so why don't we all Meet in my room for some chatting. Yeah?" Her eyes flash green for a brief moment, we all have our trouble maker smiles and nod.

"That sounds wonderful Mal." Kenzie speaks up, she plays with the white feather from her hat. Mal and Evie look at each other, holding back laughs obviously. "Which reminds me... Kenzie you share a room with Jane. Daughter of fairy God mother." Mal makes out, Jay and Carlos snicker. Kenzie looks outraged, her eyes show pure anger.

"Why?! This is ridiculous! Why not Brie or Ellie?" She spits out, Brie and I burst into laughter clutching our sides.

"Wow Kenzie have fun with that." I tease, she flips me off stomping away from us.

"I'll follow her. Come on Carlos." Jay speaks up, Carlos nods following along.

《¤》Time Skip 《¤》

Brie and I stare at each other angrily, everyone is now in their rooms and we're waiting until we go to Mals room. I hold her icy gaze, tapping my fingers on the desk I sit on. Soon her facade falls, her walls break down. The look she now gives me is full of anger, hurt, jealousy, love and adorance,

"I'm sorry about Carlos. I just... I'm not sure how to act here. I don't know if we're staying and how people will react to us. I'm scared and worried, I don't want to lose you. Forgive me?" A part of me wants to laugh in her face and leave the room, the other part feels the same way. I walk over to her grabbing her hand,

"I'm sorry to. But I'm sick of doing this, I hate seeing flirt with other people." Is the only reply I can think of, she smiles weakly.

"I know I hate it to. From now on you're mine and I'm yours end of story. I promise." We share a sweet passionate kiss,

"Come on we should go." I whisper out; the intense moment is to much for me so I decide to leave without looking at her.

 **Okay I feel pretty lame for writing such a thing, but I seen the movie and like I got all these ideas and here I am... So please give me your opinion on this, it's like my first story ever. And if there is anyone out there who wouldn't like Carlos with Jay let me know who he should be with because I don't if it should be Jay or someone else. Oh and The Hades in my story will be more like the one from the Percy Jackson series, so Giselle and Ash have a mix of powers from the books and the movie Hercules. Descendant characters are not mine. buut enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vinny**

The library is huge, students give me looks of uncertainty scowling and trying to hide it. My feet tap on the floor in a bored manner, maybe I should find something to entertain myself, or more like someone. I approach a short girl with dark brown hair that falls down in curly waves, blue eyes, peach skin and pink lips. she squeaks when she realizes she's the one I chose to talk to, her hands clutch her text books tight to her chest.

"Who do we have here? I'm Vinny, son of Ursula." I extand my hand out for her to shake, since that might get her to somewhat trust me. Her sparkling blue eyes widen ,

"I'm Jane. Daughter of Fairy God Mother." She averts her eyes looking away after she finally shakes my hand. My eyebrows raise and I chuckle,

"Kens roommate? Isn't she a nightmare? Not in the good way either. She as annoying as her father and stinks like him to." She giggles, then coughs trying to cover it.

"No Kenzie is cool, I mean messy and loud but she at least leaves Uhm a nice ocean scent." At this I laugh loudly, she laughs too finally looking relaxed.

"So Vinny? Is that a Nickname?" Her question kind of shocks me,

"Yeah my name is actually Vincent. But that sounds to... Auridon." I shock myself even more by actually answering her. Jane's soft laugh sounds like wind chimes,

"I like Vincent it's nice." She breathes out.

"Wait, you said you are fairy God Mothers daughter. Does that mean you can do magic?" Suddenly her guard goes up and she glares, her eyes go a darker blue and she looks truly angry.

"Is that the only reason you're talking to me? If that's so you can just go away!" She spits, the corners of my lips twitch.

"Whoa cool it, look if I wanted something from you I would've deceived you into it. That's what vilians do right? I mean I've tried a few simple potions and some spells all have worked. If you need help I'll be happy to do it." I say on one simple sentence, Jane seems to think about it carefully, she captures her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"No catch right? I mean I don't need to give you my voice do I?" Jane eyes the seashell necklace, the only gift from my oh so loving mother.

"Of course not, you'd need you're voice for what we're doing. And what can I do with a girls voice?" She gives a strained laugh, her gaurd lowing again.

"Let me think about it okay? Maybe we should get to know each other?" She suggest,

"If it makes you more comfortable why not." Her eyes brighten while she giggles again. A slender girl with, tanned skin, long brown hair, light brown eyes stomp over to us glaring at Jane but a look of hatred towards me.

"Jane? Why are you with him?" She sticks her nose up like she's better, Jane sighs slumping in her seat.

"Audrey. Don't, he hasn't done anything yet. He was kind of friends with Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. You trust them now, and Mal is practically you're best friend." To my surprise Jane defends me looking apologetic,

"Yeah but they proved themselves! We know more about them, for all we know he can be plotting with the other four trying to fulfil their parents wishes on getting revenge." Audrey retorts back. Jane only rolls her eyes standing, with all her stuff ready.

"You're such a drama queen, let's just go." She gives me one more glance before dragging Audrey away, both whispering, obviously fighting.

"Later Jane! I'll see you around, okay?" I say with my flirtatious smile, when she turns around her cheeks are red, she only nods still whispering with Aurdrey. Kenzie comes in next, looking pissed off. She grabs the collar of my shirt lifting me up, her pale green fierce eyes show annoyance.

"Where have you been?! I've been searching the whole freaking school." She pushes me back, her voice raising.

"I've been having a nice chat with your roommate, who by the way kind of agreed to letting me teach her magic. It'll take a little longer but I think she at least likes me." I say plainly shrugging my shoulders, a nasty smile comes across her face and her eyes twinkle.

"Jane trusts you?" She questions, I shrug again;

"Well kind of I guess. It might be a slow process, I hope you know that." Kenzie still has that smile,

"It doesn't matter, we're slowly getting what we want." She twirls a black curl around her finger,

"Whatever, let's go talk with the others. They should know." She nods looking serious. We soon leave walking towards Ellie and Brie's room. Once we get to their door, loud shrieks are heard, crashes and laughter. Kenzie rolls her eyes and opens the door and storms in, what we see isn't what I'd expect. Brie had Ellie pinned under her, while she was kissing her neck, Ellie was giggling trying to push her off. Kenzie squeked which is something I didn't think was possible, Brie jumped up right away, her ears flattening; she hisses at us.

"There's this thing called knocking maybe you should try it sometime!" Ellie only laughs, pulling her shirt back on flashing us a dazzling smile.

"Hey guys what's up?" Brie glares at her to, but her ears going back to normal.

"Vinny talked to Jane today, so we need to add on more to the plan." Kenzie manages to get out, though she trembles a little. Ellie bites her bottom lip looking unsure, her red eyes show a look of guilt?

"Fine. But I found a new way around." Kenzie seemed to recover because she raised an eyebrow,

"Care to show us Giselle?" Ellie nods grinning. She laces her fingers with Brie, and looks over to us.

"Guys come over here you need to at least have contact with me." We walk over to her and I grab her other hand whereas Kenzie only stands behind her with her hand on her shoulder. She closes her eyes, her eyebrows crease together. That's when I notice something, the shadows they're flickering and moving towards us, we get pulled into the shadows, it's cold and obviously dark, my stomach twists into knots and I feel like puking. Once her eyes open we're in my room, Ash was just staring at his laptop scrolling through something. Both Brie and Kenzie run to the bathroom in Ash and I's room looking sick, Giselle smiles happily looking accomplished. Ash jumps up glaring at his twin sister,

"What did you do? How did you get in here so fast?" Giselle grins again.

"Its called shadow traveling my dear brother you should try it sometime." His face goes blank,

"Shadow Traveling?" he seems intruiged. Ellie nods enthusiastically,

"Yes you can go anywhere, as long as there's shadows. And you need to concentrate or the shadows will take you anywhere." She stumbles to Ash's bed looking drained, a sleepy smile made it to her lips,

"It takes a lot of energy to, the first time I passed out right away." Giselle yawns and lays down next to Ash.

Brie comes into the room still looking nauseous, but she looks at Ellie fondly walking over and kissing her forehead while she snores peacefully. Kenzie staggered in, her curly hair pulled into a ponytail.

"I am never doing that ever again!" I snicker at her,

"Poor wittle Kenzie." I make a fake sympathetic noise, she chucks the first thing she grabs which happens to be a cup. I duck in time, causing it shatter into small pieces. Ash shakes with laughter, who he's laughing at I'm not sure; neither is Kenzie so we both glare. Brie moves over and sits on my bed, not making a sound as she moves. Kenzie walks over to Ash sitting in his lap,

"The plan started, Ash did you start talking with with Coldin yet?" Ash shakes his head, wrapping his arms around her torso. She rolls her eyes but leans into his touch.

"Time for Auridon to have a little fun with the dark side." Brie laughs out.

Yaayyy okay, so a guest comment asked something and to answer I have more plans for Jane as you probably figured, and as for Audrey well I'll think of something. And the meeting at Mals I couldn't think of anything except them catching up, and well in my opinion that'd be boring to read so I skipped that. But I do not own the Descendants characters, Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mal**_

Evie sat on her bed, her giggles filled the silence. She was talking with Doug on the phone, my mind flashes with the new spells I've learnt, I kept repeating them over and over again so I'd remember them. A soft knock is heard, Evie isn't paying attention just looking like she's somewhere else; I roll my eyes. When I pull the door open, I'm met with the face of Giselle. She wore a black dress, that stops mid thigh , it hugged her body in all the right places, black heels and a black circlet on her head with black and blue gems glittering and sparkling; the only other jewelry she wore was the skull ring that hung on a gold chain around her neck, the eye liner and mascara made her red eyes look fierce and startling. A shocked noise escapes my mouth,

"Uhm hey Giselle. Is there something I can help you with?" She gives a smile I'm sure makes most guys fall for her.

"You can call me Ellie if you want. But I wanted to ask you something, is it okay I come in?", her voice sounds persuasive and also full of charm. My eyes squint, she wants something.

"Will it take long? Because Jay and Carlos are coming soon and it's a private chat. So can you make it quick?", she nods looking more serious now. She walks gracefully over to the desk, she sits herself down on top, instead of the chair.

"I need a spell. A spell to put Kenzie, Brie and my brother to sleep." She says right away, my eyebrows raise.

"Why exactly?" I question her, she bites her bottom lip, the look in her eyes you can tell she's fighting with herself.

"If you don't tell me the reason I can't, and what will I get in return?" At this Giselle smiles again, pulling out the prettiest bracelet I've ever seen. It was purple and blue, with charms hanging on it all made of gold, pure gold I'm not sure. My eyes widen,

"Where did you get that from?" She giggles in response.

"Don't tell but I stole it, it's all real even the gold. If you sell it it's worth $50,000. Don't ask I just know, and as for why I need the spell I figured out another ability. I want to practice it, and I don't want Ash to know until I have it all figured out, that way I'm at least a step ahead, Brie will just distract me and Kenzie... well she can't know, she'll use it to her advantage." I could tell she's being honest, but the parts I don't understand is Brie and Kenzie. She taps her fingers on my desk, looking worried and angry. She glares at the floor, like she's blaming it for all the words that she probably didn't want to speak. Soon I realize Evie has gone quiet, staring curiously at us, she whispers into the phone and hangs up. She stands walking over to us,

"Can we know this new ability?" Giselle jumps, and her eyes widen like she wasn't aware of Evie's presence.

"Uhm... Fine, but swear on the River of Styx you won't tell." Evie looks confused, her forehead creasing a little but she soon relaxes her face; old habits die hard I guess.

"There's a river full of sticks?" I say before Evie, Giselle looks annoyed.

"No! For Zeus sakes, the River of Styx, the river that's like a border for the living and dead. Its like promising me you won't tell, but far more serious because if you break the oath it's worse than death." She looks serious, her eyes show desperation. Evie and I lock eyes, we soon come to a quick agreement.

"We swear on the River of Styx we won't tell anyone, unless you give us permission." We say in unison. She nods looking relieved, she closes her eyes, her hands clutch the table. Her eyes snap open, and she looks beyond pissed.

"We need to go outside it'll be easier. " Giselle storms out, without another word. Evie and I jog after her, in no time we get to the forest at some clearing. Giselle is crouched down, her hand on the ground. Again her eyes are closed, sweat glistens on her forehead. A skeleton hand soon claws the ground, like it's trying to dig itself out. We both yelp jumping back, she lets out a frustrated scream, causing four skeletons to pop out. All four of them kneel in front of her, they stay as she stands.

"It helps if I'm angry. I'm not sure who they used to be, I found out this morning when Kenzie and I started arguing. I stormed off and ended up near some water, soon enough this skeloten pops up out of know where." She quickly explains. I continue to stare at them not moving, I look back at Giselle as he plays with a lock of her midnight black hair.

"Can you summon ghosts?" I finally ask, Giselle looks away and focuses on the skelotens. She points her finger down, as soon as she does they sink back in, the grass goes yellow where they were and where Giselle stands.

"I haven't tried, but I'd need food and a hole or something. I read it in a book, I guess Ash is useful for something, because he's the one who showed me the book." She finally speaks, her voice trembles and she starts shaking. Evie walks over to her, putting her arms around her shoulders and giving comforting rubs. My eyebrows raise again,

"So you mentioned Brie distracting you, how could she?" Giselle blushes, her pale cheeks finally have colour in them.

"Well Brie is now my girlfriend..." she trails off avoiding eye contact, Evie squeals hugging her.

"That's amazing! But what about Kenzie?" My question causes her to shrink back away from Evie, looking rather bitter.

"Well Kenzie is greedy and selfish. If she found out about my powers and possibly Ash, well she'll want to use me. I'm just glad she hates shadow travel.", again she glares at the dead yellow grass; regretting what she has said.

"Shadow Travel?", she smirks and grabs my forearm. The shadows envelop us, the feeling is indescribable. Cold and Sickening, pretty much. Nausea takes over as we end up in my room, Evie stumbles; puking all over the floor. I try my best not to do the same, Giselle ends up falling on the floor instantly sleeping. Jay and Carlos walk in, laughing at whatever the were talking about. Jays eyes pop out of his head as the land on Giselle on the floor,

"Mal what the fuck? Why is she on your floor? And why is Evie puking over there." Carlos speaks in a worried tone. My eyes land over on Evie who is actually hunched over a garbage can and still puking, I remember something that will help. Green comes from my finger tips and I blow it towards Evie. As it reaches her she straightens, sighing out in relief.

"Thanks M." She walks to the bathroom with another outfit, Jay bellows a deep laugh, his eyes shutting. Carlos elbows him, causing him to stop, dude comes running in but stops short when he gets close to Giselle. He starts growling, and baring his canine teeth. Giselle stirs, groaning rubbing her temples. She sits up, blinking her eyes. Dude continues to growl, but as Giselle sits up he goes insane barking and moving behind Carlos.

"Dude calm down, it's just Giselle." Carlos attempts to pick him up, dude bites him and judging buy Carlos' reaction it's the first time. He stands there, dumbstruck.

"He bit me." Carlos mumbled, Giselle seem to realize the situation, she makes a strangled noise.

"He'll calm down once I'm gone, he can just smell death." Giselle sounds sad, with a hint of anger.

"I should go, I'll talk with you later about my request? And here's the bracelet before I forget." Giselle stands quickly, wobbling a little. The cold beautiful bracelet gets put into my hand, she curls my fingers around it.

"Whatever you do don't go see the daughter of Ariel and Eric." She shouts over her shoulder, Jay raises one eyebrow,

"Wow if she stole that I'm impressed." Carlos and I roll our eyes instantaneously.

"What did she want?" Carlos asks, while he picks up Dude.

"She needed to ask Mal-"

"Relationship advise. She thought Evie and I would be able to help and we couldn't continue the conversation because you guys got here. And her request is uhm a spell to help her out." I cut Evie off, technically I didn't lie, Giselle actually did ask me for a spell.

"Who is he?" Jay questions, a look of suspicion clear on his face. Evie giggles,

"Not a he a she actually. And to be exact it's Brie. Don't they make a cute couple?" She gushes, Carlos jumps like someone startled him.

"Brie? As in daughter of Scar Brie?" Jay raises his eyebrows,

"Why does it matter if it's Brie or not?" His eyes daring him to say something. Carlos only rolls his eyes, reaching for his hand.

"It doesn't I'm just surprised that's all." My eyebrows raise up, Evie seems to get it right away to, she gives a huge smile.

"Since when?" They seemed shocked, as if they were expecting different reactions.

"Pretty much after the coronation." Jay smiles. Carlos smiles back, before anyone can say anything back there's another knock on the door, Evie gracefully walks over to the door swinging it open. In walks Jane, both hands on her forehead.

"Okay I've being thinking way to much, Vincent came up and talked to me the other day, offering me some help with my magic. And now I'm actually considering on letting him help me, I mean he seemed so sweet and cute."she rambles on, not knowing Jay and Carlos are here. Jane paces in front of the door,

"You have magic?"

"You think Vinny is cute?" Jane stops short when she hears Carlos speak. She squeaks jumping back into the door, she straightens composing herself.

"Yes. Do you want to see?" We all nod not saying a word. She puts her hand in front of her, snapping her fingers, blue smoke swirls around on her palm. When it disappears she holds my spell book that I've hidden.

"Mother will be so proud. I didn't even need a wand or have to say a spell or anything." She holds it out for me to take, a smug face expression.

"How did you find it?" I ask fiercely, she soon looks guilty and her lip trembles.

"I just pictured in my mind and it's like I summoned it. I can show you how to protect it." Her hands still shake, I nod my head not trusting my voice. She soon smiles again, as if she wasn't frightened just a second ago.

"Okay you have to focus, channel your anger into your magic." Jane smiles again, moving closer to me. She lays the book in my palms.

"Now move your hand over it but don't touch it." I do as she told me, my hand glows green as a green bubble surrounds my books. Jane squeals looking happy,

"You did it. Its a protection spell, now no one but you can touch it. Watch." Jane reaches for it again, only when she touches it she flies back hitting the wall, she hits the floor. We all rush over Jay picking her up easily,

"Jane are you okay? I'm sorry." I say quickly, Jane only laughs straightening her ruffled outfit.

"Its okay Mal I'm fine. Vincent taught me how to do both of those." Her tone softens as she speaks his name, her blue eyes shining with a new light.

"You know maybe I should let him teach me magic." She giggles, and practically skips out of the room. A scowl comes across all our faces,

"I think it's time we have a chat with Vinny." I declare marching out the room, they follow me walking just as fast. Jay and Carlos are still holding hands, but my anger is clouding my thoughts so much I don't care. Once we reach their dorm room, Chad comes out almost bumping into us. He gives a dimpled smile but hurrys away, Ash comes leaning against the door.

"Ooh what a surprise, if it isn't princess Mal and her friends. What can I do for you?" A mischievous smiles comes to lips, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Shut up Ash I'm not a princess.", I give my hardest glare, he gives a cold laugh sending shivers down our backs the air getting a little colder.

"You're dating the king are you not? And dont try fear manipulation with me my fathers Hades I can resist it you're just wasting your energy." He says clearly amused, my eyes widen.

"Fear manipulation?" Ash sighs looking at me as of I'm stupid,

"Di Immortales it's a form of magic, something your mom could do to. I can do it because of my father, I'm not sure if Ellie figured it out yet but she can learn on her own." He states plainly, rolling his eyes. My hands shoot up, but as soon as they do Ash makes choking noises. He claws his neck desperately, causing the shadows to flicker. Vinny stands at the door giving a wicked smile,

"Look who finally learnt how to use her magic, I was starting to get annoyed with him to." I was about to object when I noticed my hand was out as if I was choking him. I gasped backing away, putting my hand down and clenching it into a fist. Ash starts gasping and coughing falling to his knees, Vinny gives a delighted laugh.

"Aweh poor Ash, you asked for it. Now what is it you need?" He asks unconcerned for Ash, guilt starts to build up.

"I uhm came to talk to you about teaching Jane magic. I want you to stop." I state in a shaky voice,

"Now why would I do that? And I haven't started yet I just helped awaken her powers, teaching her a protection spell isn't any harm I mean her mother uses it to keep her wand safe, so why not Jane learn the same thing?" He replies boredly. Evie steps forward glaring,

"We don't want you manipulating her." She spits,

"We're not. If I was I wouldn't make it so obvious now would I? We all know what manipulation looks like being the children of vilians. Besides we're not our parents, deceiving isn't my thing." Vinny says in a simple voice, shrugging his shoulders. Carlos growls,

"If I find out you're lying I'll-"

"You'll what? Send your little mutt after us? How scary." Ash finally speaks in a sarcastic tone,

"No darling, something so bad not even your father could think of such a nightmare." He says slyly back sounding like his mother causing both Vinny and Ash to laugh happily together.

"Oh thank the gods. We thought you guys have gone soft" Ash says the word soft like it's a bad thing. We don't speak a word, not moving.

"No it's not like that. We're good now." I try reason, with myself or them I don't know.

"Really Mal? Even a blind man could see you haven't. You choked Ash and Carlos threatened us." Vinny shoots back, realization dawns on us, horror written on all of our faces, with Vinny and Ash grinning back at us.

"No-" Jay starts but behind us Kenzie chuckles with Brie and Giselle at her sides. Giselle is looking at both her brother and Vinny with complete rage,

"Guys leave them alone. Clearly they were just annoyed with your idiocy, you aldreay make my life miserable no need to make more people suffer" Giselle quickly defends us, still glaring at the two. When her eyes land on us her dazzling smile is there,

"We'll talk later remember. But for right now we have business to take care of" she grabs Kenzie's elbow and drags her into the room, pushing the boys back in and shutting the door with her foot. We all stare at the closed door more confused then ever. They're up to something and I have to find out what.

 **Okay so sorry if some seem ooc but I have gotten my wisdom teeth pulled which hurts like a bitch btw, oh and I started watching once upon a time. I LOVE Rumpelstiltskin and Captain Hook by the angel I'm so obsessed with the tv show. Review, Enjoy!?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Giselle?**

Jane was chatting away with Brie, her crystal blue eyes bright with happiness. What they were talking about I'm not sure, it was obvious whatever Kenzie wants from Jane she's getting it. Jane's appearance has changed slightly, her long brown hair was straightened strands clipped back showing her eyes clearly. She wore eyeliner and blush, with skinny jeans and a sleeveless blue blouse with a black bandeau underneath; exposing her torso. Jane had Kenzie's Ruby studs in her ears, my black hightops seemed to fit her perfectly, obviously we had done these changes to her but she liked them. Brie caught my eye and smiled, her tail swaying behind her. My heart beat picked up as I gave a shy smile back, Mal and Evie came in both with stern looks. They're face expressions go from mad to astonished, Mal seeming more concerned than Evie.

"Jane! What are you wearing! Your mom actually allowed this?" Mal crossing her arms over her chest, sounding like a parent. Mal was dressed in her purple leather jacket, with black leggings and her regular combat boots, Evie in a nice dark blue dress, with her favorite tiara on her curly haired head. Jane gives this new side ways smirk,

"What mother doesn't know won't hurt her, it doesn't matter anyways what I wear is my choice not hers." Jane isn't very concerned it seems with the tone she uses. Mal and Evie send their glares my way, like it's my fault.

"I thought you had Kenzie under control! Look what she's doing to Jane!" Cries Evie, she to crosses her arms over her chest. I raise one eyebrow,

"Jane looks fine, in fact it suits her. She's finally dressing her self, I don't see why a little wardrobe change will hurt." Feeling suddenly defensive I raise, standing in front of Jane like she isn't capable of protecting herself. Mal scowls,

"Yeah but this isn't her! You guys are changing her! She's fine just the way she is! Jane I thought you knew this!" Mal screeches, acting like she's scolding a child. Jane scoffs, barely acknowledging them.

"Oh I'm sorry mom next time I'll go to you for permission on my clothing choice! I'm hanging out with Vinny soon, do I need to ask if it's okay with you first?" Jane retorts back, sending a cold glare towards them. They both softened a little,

"Listen Jane I trust them, and you but you don't need to change for Vinny, he'll like you they way you are, and so will everyone else." Mal replies in a caring tone, Jane's face softens too. Her eyes flutter close,

"I know, I'm sorry for snapping." She replies weakly, Brie looks over at, panick clear in her eyes.

"Oh uhm we can change you back, if you want." Brie states in a way sounding like she doesn't actually mean it. Jane looks unsure, she plays with a lock of hair.

"No it's fine, I like this new look, I stand out." Mal doesn't seem satisfied with this answer, but she smiles anyways.

"Well if that's it, can I have a word with you?", Mal grabs my wrist and pulls me out in the hallway.

"So what's up?" I question, Evie goes to their room, and comes back with three chocolate cupcakes.

"I got what you asked for. I want something else in return, I gave back the bracelet. What I want is your word on keeping Jane safe." Mals eyes flash green, but she blinks seeming to catch herself.

"You have my word, Jane will be safe and have my protection." Evie smiled, handing over the cupcakes. Mal also seemed more at ease,

"Thank You, I'm glad one of you already is good." She squeezes my shoulder and they both go back to their room.

"I wouldn't be so sure." I mumble, I walk into my room feeling a little guilty.

"Jane can you do me a favour and go get my brother and Kenzie?" Jane nods leaving quickly, Brie looks over at me, her eyes flashing confusion.

"Ellie is everything okay?" She stands and in no time she's in front of me. I force a smile out,

"Yeah everything is great. In fact I even got you a cupcake." Her whole face lights up, Brie has become very fond of cupcakes. She snatches it off that tray, just then Kenzie and Ash come in without Jane.

"What do you want?" Kenzie growls out, she rubbed her eyes still looking sleepy. Well she's almost there, but just like I guess both her and Ash take the other two cupcakes and take giant bites. A grin instantly comes to lips, Brie staggered towards her bed and Kenzie towards my bed. Ash wasn't so lucky, he fell forward landing on his face. The three of them snored peacefully, I step over Ash accidentally stepping on his hand. He groaned but didn't wake, once I'm in the hallway I look both ways making sure no ones around. I turn back to my door, using a key I stole from Vinny. Locking it so no one can get in or out. As I walk down the hallways I bump into Coldin. He has snow white hair, and amazing electric blue eyes with porcelain skin, something thumped onto the ground as we made eye contact. His widen a little as he stumbles back.

"O-oh I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." He stutters a little, his pale white cheeks turn a dark shade of red. We both bend down, his fingers on top of mine, I jump back from his ice cold skin. Coldin blushes more as he picks up his book,

"No I'm sorry, it was my fault. Anyways I'm Giselle daughter of Hades." I say in my sweetest voice, He clears his throat, and we both stand.

"Coldin son of Elsa." Of course I already knew this, he is after all apart of Kenzie's plan. My signature dazzling smile pulls at my lips causing him to blush even harder than before.

"Intriguing. Do you have her powers as well?" A smug smile spreads across his face, he extends his hand out a small swirl of snow flakes twirl above his palm.

"Cool, very cool. Do you want to see what I can do?" His eyes show pure excitement, his whole face lighting up. Coldin nods enthusiastically, I reach for his hand pulling us into the shadows. This is my favourite trick to show people, once we emerge from them we're in the same clearing where I want to practice some more of raising the dead. He stumbles a little, but doesn't even look very sick. Fascinating. He blinks a little but he has this childish grin,

"Okay what I can do is nothing compared to what you can do. That was so awesome!" he cries out gleefully. Sending a flirtatious smirk his way I bend down resting my hands on the ground, the same feeling I got before comes back, my energy draining I try my best to concentrate. Small little bones pop up, piecing themselves together. A little skeleton bird rests on my fingers, this time he doesn't look as excited but still seeming very interested.

"Whoa, that is some awesome powers you've inherited. Anything else?" I don't speak but do nod my head, blue fire comes from my fingertips, instantly warming my entire body.

"I think that's it. I could be wrong though." Shrugging my shoulders, he doesn't say anything but that same childish grin stays on his face.

"Maybe you could talk to Faith? Daughter of Aphrodite, or even Brendan son of Zeus. There might be more of your kind but I'm not entirely sure." He continues to ramble on. That caught my attention, more children of the gods? A new thought occurred to me, should I inform the others on this new information? Or keep it to myself? Then again maybe I can learn something new from them, but Kenzie will stop at nothing to get what she wants. No, No this will be my secret. I'll ask Mal or King Ben about them after or try find them on my own. Coldin snaps his fingers in front of my face,

"Hey? You okay?"

"Hmm oh uhm yeah I'm just lost in thought I guess." I reply quickly, he seems a little concerned but brushes it off.

"Okay. So do you mind taking me back? I need to take a make up test soon and I can't miss it." I smile sheepishly in return,

"Oh right sorry." This time he grabs his cold hand in my still warm hand. We both sigh a little, him being warmed up and me being cooled down. Since I used a lot of energy when we made it back to the same hallway we were in I almost collapsed immediately. Coldin grabs both my forearms keeping me from falling.

"Whoa there, you going to be okay?" I feel heat rush to my cheeks, our faces are close his nose almost toughing mine. I don't respond not trusting my voice, he tenses but doesn't pull away either. Coldin is taller than me even if I'm in my heels.

"Uh Y-yeah N-no I-I'm fine thanks." I manage to get out, he gives an adorable smile only having one dimple on his right side. He blinks seeming to understand our position,

"Well I should go. I'll see you around?" He doesn't wait for my answer though. Even after he's walked out of eye sight I just stand there, completely stunned.

 **So this is just filler, the descendant characters aren't mine. I hope you liked it! Until next time my Darlings**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coldin**

Giselle is the only thing I can think about, her black hair that falls down perfectly, the adorable small crease she got between her eyebrows when she showed me her abilities, her gorgeous smile, her mesmerizing red eyes. I haven't spoken to her in two weeks, her brother though has tried befriending me. My cousin Krista said it doesn't seem like it's a good idea, so I haven't spoken to either of them. I'm currently sitting in maths, sitting beside me is Kenzie daughter of captain Hook. She had his curly black hair and pale green eyes, other than that her features were softer than his, small nose, heart shaped faced, some freckles dotted across her tanned cheeks. She caught my eye sending a sadistic smirk my way, she leaned towards me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She whispers, I can feel heat rush to my cheeks but I do chuckle.

"Sorry but you're not my type." I blurt out before I could stop it, the heat rushes to my ears and neck.

"Then tell me snowflake what is your type?" She replies back mischievously, I look away from her almost letting Giselle's name slip from lips. Kenzie giggles a little hitting my foot with hers, she wore black boots and black skinny jeans, a white top and a red leather jacket with studs on it, she had anchor earnings and a piercing in her nose and right eyebrow.

"Getting a little shy now are we?" She speaks in a teasing tone. Instantly I roll my eyes,

"No I just don't like telling random people who I don't know what I look for in a girl." Is my response, Kenzie twirls a pen between her fingers.

"Sorry for trying to make a new friend." My eyes move back to hers, she's already met my gaze, a glimmer of playfulness is clear in her eyes.

"Whats your type then, Pirate." Kenzie gives an unattractive snort.

"Aweh we already have pet names for each other. But I guess if you must know, I'm into a child of the underworld, just like you." My eyes widen.

"What?" Is the only things I can think of. She laughs this time,

"Not Ellie. Her twin brother, Ash." Her voice softens just speaking his name, Kenzie's eyes showing actual vulnerability.

"How sweet." I mumble, her eyes harden filling with anger.

"As fun as this conversation was I think I'm going to go now." I smile innocently at her,

"Until next time. Pirate." She sarcastically smiles and I wink at her, she only rolls her eyes and leaves halfway through the lesson.

 **Just another filler I guess, but like I felt like Kenzie wasn't in it enough. But thanks to that guest person who like left reviews. But fucking hell I fell in love with Vampire Diaries, I'm like obsessed. Anyways uhm Enjoy?**


	6. Chapter 6

Giselle hummed a random tune, irritating me. She tapped her fingers on the desk, her nails making clinking noises. She looked up at me and grinned,

"Sorry if I'm annoying you, I know Ash absolutely hates it when I hum" her apology brings out a small smile.

"Its fine really." She looks down at your notes looking more serious,

"Hey Mal, do you think you can keep a secret?" I bite my lip but nod a little.

"So I talked to Coldin like a while ago, and he mentioned other children of the gods. The thing is the others can't know they'll... they'll do bad things to them, and I'm hoping you can help me keep them safe?" I think, have I met them yet?

"What are their names?"

"Faith daughter of Aphrodite and Brendan son of Zeus. He said there's a possibility that there's more of us, but I'm unsure. I never actually thought there could be more demigods out there." Feeling a little uncertain I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry if I sound rude but why are you telling me about this?" Giselle smiles, a genuine one.

"You're good now, and you know how hard it is changing. All my life I got told to obey my father, and being evil is the only thing that'll get me things in life, but here, it's different, now I'm going by a new set of rules. The others though, they're a little slow on that." Chad came walking over, glaring at Giselle, and myself. Giselle only smirks looking seductive,

"Chad Charming, isn't it?" She stands next to him. Chad steps back a little, very cautious now.

"Yes. And you are?" Giselle gave her normal dazzling smile,

"Giselle, Daughter of Hades. Its a pleasure to meet you." She bats her perfect eyelashes.

"Wow Chad, that top looks so hot on you." She purrs out, she grabs the collar of his shirt and runs her fingers down to his chest. She looks back up at him smirking,

"Maybe it'll look better, on my floor." Chad makes a choking noise, he steps back and practically runs away. Giselle looks at me and chuckles, she hands me his wallet.

"Boys. So easy to distract." I start laughing hard,

"Oh my God, I forgot how good you were at that, I have a challenge for you." She smirks,

"Alright I accept." I smirk back at her.

"My challenge is, try steal something from Jay." She stops smiling and goes wide eye,

"What? No. I-I" I actually giggle,

"You what? Are to scared?" I tease, she glares.

"What? Am not. I just don't know where he is." I look around for the clock, 1:45 they should be here soon.

"He's coming. Him, Carlos and Evie." Giselle laughs nervously,

"Alright, I got this." Just as she finished saying that they came into the library. Carlos and Jay are holding hands, and Evie was giggling, saying something that made Carlos blush.

"Hey Mal, and Giselle?" They all take a seat, Giselle is already trying, but clearly it wasn't working. She looks at Carlos and giggles, we all stare at her.

"Hey Carlos, you're really good at science, right?" Jay gets suspicious. Carlos smiles though,

"Yeah, I am." Giselle giggles again.

"Great, so do you think you can come by my dorm and maybe help me a little?" Her eyes show innocence but her voice clearly didn't. Jay glared at her,

"Why can't he help you now? We're already here." Giselle gives a tight smile towards Jay.

"I wasn't talking to you. And besides right now I'm working with Mal on our English project." Giselle practically spits. I start laughing, after realizing what she's doing. Evie isn't paying attention, she's to busy doing her work. Giselle looks back at Carlos, smiling again.

"So can you? I know Brie couldn't bother us, she'll be with Kenzie and my Brother." Jay basically looms over Giselle, he's glaring and doesn't look happy.

"I know what you're doing, now stop." Giselle smiles, and pushes Jay back.

"Fine if you're so paranoid you can just come with him. I really do need help though, and maybe this payment might work." She hands over a necklace Jay probably already stole, she looks over at me and giggles.

"Boys." She rolls her eyes. Jay checks his pockets and snatched it back,

"How did you do that?" He questions, Giselle smirks.

"Its an Aphrodite trick. And don't worry Jay, I love Brie." She has a twinkle in her eyes. Jane walks by with Vinny, she was dressed in a blue top and black skirt, she wore black heels and makeup. Giselle seen the heels and glared, it caused everyone to shiver.

"Jane. What the Hades! Those are my shoes." She shrieks, Jane only rolls her eyes.

"Yes, but Brie let me use them." She was going to continue walking but the shadows did funny things, they tripped her. Giselle got and yanked her shoes off.

"Don't you dare touch any of my stuff again! And so help me gods if you do I'll become you're worst nightmare, got it?" Jane squeaked moving towards Vinny. Vinny glared at Giselle,

"Its just shoes Ellie. Calm down." Giselle glared him, which surprised him.

"Oh shut up Vinny. Now may I suggest you get out of my sight, before I lose my temper." They listen and scurry off. She looks at us and puts a smile on her,

"She is going to regret wearing my shoes." She takes her seat, with her heels on the table.

"Uhm What?" Evie asks, she laughs looking amused.

"You see how it's black, but it shows grey every few seconds?" We all nod, Ellie takes of her other shoes on puts on her heels. When she does they glow a little.

"Well they trap souls, see they're angry and obviously I can keep them under control. Someone like Jane though, well she'll probably have nightmares are something." She's still smirking,

"Well shouldn't you warn her?" Evie asked concerned. Giselle only shrugged,

"No, it's her own fault for wearing something of mine without asking. Plus she'll be Kenzie's problem not mine." She looks down at her notes and continues working.

"So you're not going to say anything? Is there at least anything you can do?" She huffs rubbing her temples.

"Look if you want to help Jane I won't stop you, but consider it her punishment. Look we all know what would actually happen if we were still on the isle, she should be happy I actually didn't do anything to her." The way Ellie says it, it's like she's not expecting a consequence. She does have a point though, on the isle it would be be worse. Vinny came storming in looking at Giselle intensely.

"You help Jane. How come you didn't warn her about the side effects, Kenzie just told me." Giselle smirks up at Vinny,

"Or you'll do what? She's your stupid girlfriend not mine. Now if you don't mind Vinny I'm busy, go ask my brother, you seemed to forget he's a child of Hades also." He bends down looking her in the eyes,

"No. The shoes belong to you. So you fix it, and Jane isn't my girlfriend." Giselle cups his face,

"Not my problem, she shouldn't have worn them in the first place. And if she wants to act like one of us I'll treat her like one of us." She pats his cheeks lightly shaking her head.

"Now run along, do some of your own witchy juju. I'm sure Jane will only get worse if you leave her by herself." He glares and leaves quickly,

"Whats the first side effect?" Carlos asked. Ellie shrugged again,

"Shows her worst fears, gets cold easily sees dead people. Basically it." She looks up at us a proud smile on her face.

"Truth is, there isn't anyway for it to go away, she has to let it run it's course, it only lasts a few days, a week at the most." She starts giggling.

"Gods it'll be funny, she become more pale, be really jumpy, and she'll be soo twitchy." She starts full on laughing. We all just stare,

"Giselle how could you find this funny? Its so terrible.", Evie says softly. Giselle grins,

"Aweh come on you guys, don't ruin the fun. If Jane asked first maybe I could've done something but she had to be a little brat, so it's all her fault. I'm sure she'll be fine with Vinny, look if you care that much about her the only thing that can happen is keep her in a bright plain room with someone she trusts deeply, my stuff can only be worn by me, it's something my father made sure of. She's going to learn her lesson, and so will Brie." She spoke in a dark tone, for once since she's been here she actually seems evil.


End file.
